


Love Connections

by ACoolkid



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F, Orange is the New Black References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 21:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACoolkid/pseuds/ACoolkid
Summary: A woman walks into the bar that night. Changes Alex's life forever. Alex has a connection to Piper Chapman.





	1. Chapter 1

Alex walked into the bar that night. No plans on finding true love. Just a fun night out with a few drinks. Maybe a girl to fuck in the ladies bathroom if she got lucky. She had no plans to find the one. But that night when midnight struck and it was the beginning of a new year. Her soul mate walked into the bar. She just didn't know it yet, but that girl was going to rock her world. She would let her and follow her lead. She would let a girl into her heart without fear of being broken.

Midnight stuck. Piper Chapman walked into the bar. She was here alone. Her friend Polly was out to dinner with Larry her ex fiance. Piper didn't want to sit in her apartment and be upset. She walked into her local bar with her big goofy smile. Chapman locked eyes with the gorgeous green eyed woman who was leaning against the bar drinking a shot of what looked to be Jack Daniels. Piper smiled, she had never seen her here before, as she walked up to the bar.

"Hello Stranger" Piper smirked.

Alex looked up gazing into her blue pools getting lost with each second.

"Well hello beautiful" Alex smirked as well.

"You new here?" Piper questioned.

"Am I That obvious" Alex smiled.

"No I've just never seen you around" Piper smirked.

"Well now you've seen me" Alex laughed with her husky voice that sent shivers down Piper's spine.

"That I have" Piper said looking her up and down engulfing her entire beauty.

Alex watched her checking her out. "Like what you see?" Alex smirked with her devilish grin.

"I do actually" Piper smirked back. "I like it a lot" Piper said as she made a move on Alex.

Alex didn't reject. She too leaned in and kissed her softly. Piper smiled into the kiss as she felt sparks. She never felt these sparks when she kissed Larry. Alex felt the sparks too. Afraid of what they meant she pulled away leaving a really confused Piper, Alex tried to shake off the nerves as she leaned in again ignoring her need to pull away. Piper pulled her closer.

They kissed like they were the only ones in the bar. As air was running low they pulled back. Staring into each other's eyes with smiles breaking onto their faces. They were in love. Love had hit them like a ton of bricks.

Alex's breath was shaky as she held Piper close to her and whispered "You want to get out of here?"

That was like music to Piper's ears. Her evening just got interesting. Alex led her out to get a cab.

"You're place or mine?" Alex smirked.

"Yours" Piper smirked whilst she tapped Alex's ass in those tight leather jeans.

Alex jumped to her touch but smiled back with her typical Vause smirk that Piper would grow to love. The cab arrived and Alex held the car door open like a true gentlewoman. Piper smiled at her term. Piper had never done this before, picking up women, men sure, women no, this was completely new but with Alex by her side everything felt weirdly safe and exciting.

Piper returned the favor by paying for the cab fare. Alex tried to fight it but eventually let the blonde pay for this cab but she would get her back for it eventually. Alex snuck behind piper and picked her up carrying her into the apartment. Piper weirdly felt at home. Alex went to go and find something for Piper to wear. Meanwhile Piper was exploring her apartment. There were a lot of band memorabilia on the walls. Piper smiled when she saw the band she liked. 

"You like Pink Floyd?" Piper yelled excited.

Alex was more excited that she found a girl that actually knew a thing about bands.

"Yeah they're the best!"Alex smiled whilst instinctively wrapping her arms around Piper's waist.

"Here" Alex said whilst giving Piper an old T-shirt to sleep in. Alex turned on the radio and played Super Massive Black Hole by Muse.

"LOVE THIS!" Piper Squealed.

"Let me guess, Twilight?" Alex said sarcastically but she started laughing when Piper's face went from happiness to pure disgust.

"Ew No. Fuck Twilight" Piper snapped leaving Alex laughing on the floor.

"Sorry it's just most of the girls I meet are obsessed with twilight and only like that song because of it" Alex said with a smug look on her face.

"Well then I guess I'm not like you're other girls" Piper replied with the same smug expression.

Alex snuck her arms around her waist kissed neck softly.

"I guess you're not" Alex smirked whilst carrying her to the bedroom.

After 2 hours of complete sex, both of them slumped into the bed sheets.

"Wow." Piper breathed out.

"Wow is right" Alex replied trying to catch her breath.

"You're Amazing" Piper smiled at Alex.

"You're not half bad yourself kid" Alex winked.

"Kid?" Piper questioned.

"It's a nickname, but if you don't like it I can always call you Pipes" Alex replied.

"I love them both Al" Piper smiled into Alex's neck.

"Al?" Alex asked.

"It's a nickname, but if you don't like it I can always call you AV" Piper said mockingly.

"No one has called me AV since high school and Al is cool too, you decide beautiful" Alex blushed at her words.

Piper sensed this was something different. She'd never hooked up with a woman but she knows this isn't how it goes, they have a connection. A connection Piper doesn't want to let go off. Piper doesn't want this night to end. She has found herself falling in love with Alex Vause.

Piper kissed Alex on the cheek. Snuggling into her side, Alex welcomed her in; she had never done this with any other one night stands. Alex didn't want Piper to leave. The fun was just getting started. Alex has found herself falling in love with Piper Chapman.


	2. hello there

Piper awoke the next morning embraced in someone's warm radiating arms. Looking up she sees a beautiful woman sleeping soundly next to her. Piper began to smile remembering the previous night. She never had this with Larry. Watching the raven haired woman for another 10 minutes until she reveals her emerald green eyes.

"Mm morning" Alex yawned.

"Morning sleepyhead" Piper giggled.

"Last night was wow" Alex smirked at the flashback from last night.

"Yeah, it was" Piper smiled.

Alex got up and went to go and make breakfast leaving Piper to shower. In the shower Piper was thinking about her previous flings and how they never ended up like this, Alex had to be someone special and Piper wasn't sure she was willing to let her sneak out of her life just yet.

Alex was making breakfast; she was making her famous pancake art that always impresses the ladies. Alex really wanted to impress Piper. She wanted to find a reason to make her stay; Vause wasn't ready to see her leave.

"I could ask her out on a date" Alex mumbled to her.

"What did you say?" Piper asked only hearing the end part of the conversation Alex had been having with herself.

Alex jumped nervously. "I said would you like to go on a date sometime".

"No." Piper smirked.

Alex's heart broke. Piper smiled. She started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Alex asked not amused.

"I wouldn't like to go on a date with you, I'd love to go on a date" Smirking at Alex as she went from white to bright red of embarrassment.

Alex handed Piper her breakfast place and on the plate was a Pink Floyd Logo pancake. Piper gasped.

"You do Pancake art?" Piper asked staring in awe at the art on her plate.

"Maybe" Alex trying to not make a big deal out of it. Trying to keep her bad ass reputation.

"That's so cute" Piper saw Alex roll her eyes "I mean sexy" Piper fixed her comment to receive a laughing Alex. Gosh her giggle still sent shivers down Piper's spine.

Whilst Piper was eating her delicious goods Alex received a call from Nicky.

Alex: Hello?

Nicky: Where the hell did you go last night?

Alex: Met a hot chick and took her home

Nicky: SCORE! Vause is back in the game!

Alex: Nicky it's not like that

Nicky: Oh shit you're catching those love connections.

Alex: What? No.

Nicky: Yeah okay, if it's not serious then bring her to my bar so I can get shot!

Alex: No! I mean sure I'll come tonight; I'm taking her out on a date.

Nicky: A date? Wow... You defiantly got these love connections.

Alex: Whatever, I'll see you later.

Alex hung up and smiled into the phone at the thought of Piper. Alex had heard about love connections but never thought she would find hers. A love connection is a type of love that is only shared with your soul mate. Everyone has a soul mate but only few ever meet theirs; Alex never thought she would find hers. Alex and Piper shared their first love connection last night. They zinged.

After breakfast Alex asked Piper if she would like to go on that date tonight, of course Piper said yes. Alex had dropped Piper off at her apartment and said she would pick her up around 8pm. This gave Alex enough time to actually plan what she was going to wear. She was never the type to care, she looked gorgeous no matter what she wore, but this girl had Alex going the extra mile. By the time she was done getting ready she looked at the time and it was 7:30pm just enough time to down a few shots and get ready to pick up Piper. Tonight was going to be different.

Piper was all dolled up. Rapunzel let out too early from her tower. She was stunning Alex thought to herself as she gazed at her in the car mirror.

"So where are we heading?" Piper asked staring at Alex's beauty.

"My mate Nicky's Bar" Alex shot a wink at her.

Piper giggled. "Sounds like fun".

"You'll love Nicky, she's a little weird but overall she's always got people back" Alex smiled at Piper.

"She must mean a lot to you" Piper replied.

"Yeah, we've been friends since we were little, she's like a sister to me a really annoying sister" Alex laughed remembering them as children.

"Can't wait to meet her" Piper smiled as she placed her hand on Alex's thigh.

Within 5 minutes they arrived at the bar. Alex once again being a gentlewoman held the door open. Piper still couldn't help but giggle at her term. Nicky was the woman in front of the bar taking body shots off this younger looking chick with red lipstick unaware that her childhood friend was here and was laughed at her failed attempts.

Piper giggled and whispered "She's not very good at that is she?"

Alex couldn't help but giggle back "Yeah she's more of a feeler than a shot taker".

"Vause! How nice of you to drop by!" Nicky roared. Piper giggled behind Alex.

"Who is this hot stuff behind you Vause" Nicky asked flirting with Piper.

"This is Piper, my date I told you about" Alex gave Nicky a glare.

"Well, Hello I'm Nicky the owner of this bar" Nicky smirked as she held her hand out.

"Piper and by the way you need to learn how to body shot" Piper giggled.

"Like you could do better Blondie" Nicky snickered at the thought.

"I'll prove it" Piper said glaring at Nicky and smirking at Alex.

Alex laughed she never met a girl other than herself who could take a body shot. Nicky was about to place a vodka shot when piper stops her.

"I'll take a straight Whiskey shot" Piper snickered.

"Okay if you're sure" Nicky smirked as she placed the shot in between Alex's boobs.

Piper took the shot with no problem leaving a smirk across Alex's face.

"As you were saying?" Piper whispered whilst closing Nicky's open mouth.

"Vause she's a keeper" Nicky laughed as she hugged Piper close. Alex was going to pop the question before they got too drunk.

"Piper come with me outside for a moment" Alex smiled.

"Oo girl you in trouble" Nicky smirked.

Once outside Piper asks "What's up Al-"Before Piper could continue Alex pulled her close and kissed Piper passionately. Once again leaving them both breathless.

"Piper, Will you be my Girlfriend".


	3. Whiny Pants

Once outside Piper asks "What's up Al-"Before Piper could continue Alex pulled her close and kissed Piper passionately. Once again leaving them both breathless.

"Piper, Will you be my Girlfriend".

Piper looked into Alex's green eyes as a smile was etched across her face. "Yes".

"Yes?" Alex smiled back.

"Yes, you idiot!" Piper said whilst kissing Alex softly. Alex returned the kiss as they walked back into the bar. Piper fingers were intertwined with Alex's they were a perfect fit.

"Yo! Blondie want to teach me how to body shot!" Nicky laughed.

"Alright only because you clearly need my help" Piper giggled at Alex's protective stare at Nicky.

Piper and Alex spent the rest of the Night at Nicky's bar laughing and telling each other stories. Piper stopped and just stared into Alex's emerald green eyes. Alex couldn't help but get lost in her baby blues. Nicky crash landed this stare off.

"So. Vause! Any plans for tomorrow...Well Today" Nicky laughed whilst looking at the clock on the wall. She got no response as Alex and Piper continued to stare into each other's eyes oblivious to Nicky's sudden arrival. Nicky just stared at the both until one of them felt uncomfortable.

"Oh Hey Nicky" Piper smiled at the bushy haired girl in front of her.

"Hello Chapman, done staring at Vause here?" Nicky laughed as Piper appeared to be red faced. Alex laughed at Piper's expression and at how loud Nicky laughs. Alex was drunk off her ass and Nicky's loud laugh was just enough to make her giggle. Vause doesn't giggle often.

Nicky finally got the chance to bring up the double date with her and Morello and if Alex would want to bring Piper to this said double date. Of course Piper agreed as Alex was too drunk to respond. Next came the difficult part of taking Alex home. They had only just got together, Piper didn't think it was wise to sleep over at her apartment but she did take her home.

After a ten minute cab ride, Piper put Alex over her shoulders as she carried her into the bedroom. Placing Alex gently down and putting her into a t.shirt she found near her bedside table. Alex was safely tucked into her bed. Alex reached out for Piper whimpering at loss of touch.

"I'll be right back" Piper whispered giggling quietly at this version of Alex. Piper texted a video of this version of Alex and Nicky just sent back "LOL that's hilarious She's going to kill you". Piper giggled as she went into Alex's kitchen and got her water and painkillers and wrote a note that said.

"Eat me" on the painkillers and "Drink me" On the glass of water. Also Piper wrote a cute little note saying "Love you Al from Pipes". Taking these notes back into Alex's bedroom she saw that the raven haired one had fallen asleep. Placing the items on her bedside table. Leaning over Piper kissed Alex's forehead and looked at her sleeping peacefully before leaving her apartment and getting into a cab to head back to her own.

Once Piper had gotten into her PJ's she lay on her back looking up at the ceiling smiling about how amazing her day and evening had been. She's got the most amazing and hottest girlfriend around and she's happy for once in her life. Piper was proud of herself for not staying in Al's apartment, if she had it would have been the couch anyways. It didn't take long for Piper to drift to sleep, she was already dreaming about tomorrow.

6 hours later and a groggy Alex awoke from her slumber it's 11 am. She rolls over to see the notes on her bedside table. Giggles at the sight of the notes. "Alice in wonderland" Alex smiles to herself whilst taking the medication and drinking the water. She got up and noticed she wasn't wearing the clothes she had on last night. Smirking she vaguely remembers the blonde undressing her.

Alex shoots Piper a text message. "Good Morning Love Bug". It didn't take long for Piper to respond. "Good Morning Al" Piper smiled as she saw the next message. "What are we doing today" Alex had sent. "We are doing a double date with Lorna and Nicky" Piper laughed at her girlfriend's lack of memory of last night.

Alex put her phone on the table in the living room as she went to go have a shower to prepare for his date in 3 hours. Alex was still beaming from the fact she asked Piper to be her girlfriend, which was the only part of the evening Alex remembered the most. Alex texted Nicky.

"Hey thanks for the awesome evening last night Nicks" Alex texts to Nicky.

"You're welcome whiny pants" Nicky laughed as she sends a text back.

"What?" Alex texted really confused.

"You're whiny pants" Nicky continued to laugh whilst sending it back.

"How?" Alex texted even more confused.

Nicky sent Alex the video Piper took of her last night before she went home.

Alex laughed until she saw it was her. Embarrassment raged through her as she texted Piper.

"Really you had to record me last night?" Alex texted to Piper.

Piper giggled when she saw this message "Yes it was too adorbs not too".

Alex's face grew a new shade of red. "You just sent it to Nicky?"

Piper's smile faded. "Was she mad at me?" Is what Piper feared.

"No Just Nicky and is saved on my phone I don't know if Nicky shared it." Piper typed back to an embarrassed Alex.

"I'll get you back tonight!" Alex texted back with a smirk glued to her pale face.

Piper grew nervous. "How?" Piper texted back. 

Alex's smirk grew wider. "You'll see".


End file.
